


SNK Documentary

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, Documentary, M/M, Parody, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every school / college Au narrated as a wild life documentary</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNK Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember when or why I wrote this, but it's funny and I want to share it

The sun has risen in the south campus. A fertile ground teeming with wild life. A vast land where the young of the species gather in small packs to socialize and learn from the elder members. A new cycle starts today and we are about to embark on a fantastic journey following a young alpha male and his small pack in his daily life. We aim to document his behaviour among his peers and how he reacts to the different challenges that arise.

It's early in the morning when the wild Jean appears, the changing colour of his brown hair and blond top indicates he is an impetuous young male. As soon as they see him, the other members of his pack get closer and greet him. The ever hungry female with a ponytail and the excitable hairless shorter male wait expectantly for orders and the alpha male leads them through the packed path to the first lesson of the day. 

On their way the pack notices another group of youngs, the alpha male of the rival pack puffs his chest to make himself look bigger and intimidate the wild Jean, but this male does not back down, crossing his arms in a brave stance. The rest of both packs mingle and greet each other, oblivious to the rivalry between the two males, that keep snapping at each other. After a moment, a noise startles them and the small blond male and the black haired female pressure their dominant male to move on.

When is time to eat the pack gathers again and goes to the feeding grounds for their much needed nourishment. Suddenly, the wild Jean stops on his tracks. He has spotted an unfamiliar male among the crowd and sniffs the air looking for this new scent. He and the pack observe him for a while, analysing his movements. Despite being taller and broader than himself, his meek and gentle manner mean he will be likely to be attacked by other territorial youngs.

The blond male and his pack carefully approach the newcomer, surrounding him and introducing themselves. The darker male is not sure how to react to the sudden familiarity the pack show towards him, but he lets himself be guided to a spot where they all seat and begin feeding. The alpha eats first, followed by the brown haired female and the hairless male, however the freckled newcomer shows no appetite. The wild Jean seems concerned by the reluctance of the new male and makes a playful attempt to feed him. As a result, the  
darker male relaxes a little and accepts the food, but his cheeks turn bright red with the attentions of the wild Jean. After the group is startled by a sudden noise, they all move together to receive the rest of their lessons.

The new male is now considered a member of the wild Jean's pack, but after a few weeks we can notice a slight change in the attitude the alpha male has towards the freckled male. The young blond seems to be getting more and more attached to the newcomer and it appears to be trying to charm him. He does this by offering the dark haired male the best part of his meal, casually touching him regularly and proudly presenting parts of his bare skin as often as he can, so as to display his attributes. 

The blond male's attempts to impress the other male seem to be successful as the freckled male presents an evident affection towards the alpha. He also manifests a noticeable excitement whenever the wild Jean showers him with his kindness the telltale signs being dilated pupils and the quickening of his heart rate.

And its only when the dark haired male shows himself wearing some of the possessions of the wild Jean it is official that the courtship is over and the alpha has chosen him as his mate. From then onwards the wild Jean and his freckled partner proudly walk hand in hand, the alpha male asserting his bliss in front of all the other youngs.


End file.
